percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quentin Veloso
Personality Quentin is known to be someone who is smug by character and large headed. He’s not the best speaker but if he has to, he can be quite persuasive and charming to other people. He is an all around playboy and is quite cocky about it. He acknowledges that he is a heart breaker and feels no remorse for it. He is arrogant, self-absorbed and attention seeking. . Quentin feeds off people's energy. He could be a complete sociopath at times and is very willing to expose his bad side to other people when they get on his nerves. Quentin is a natural born and holds a high sense of duty and usually does demonstrate it whenever he is around his friends/cousins which he calls “The Erotes Four”. The only other thing he is serious about is that of honor and dominance. If a person does dishonor and/or threaten him (or anybody he genuinely cares for) and his dominance in anyway, Quentin will stop at nothing to hurt those people 10 x more. Appearance Quentin is known to be one of the prettiest/handsome guys in Camp Half-Blood, you can’t deny that he can attract people of all kinds. Quentin is androgynous and extremely tall, standing at 6’3”, and would appear to be long-limbed but fit. He has wavy platinum blonde hair, a long nose, thin lips, pale skin, and electric blue eyes. Quentin rarely gives a full smile because of how odd he looks when he smiles, especially because of how big his teeth are. Of course, this was all a result of him growing into puberty, as he was not exactly regarded as “handsome” when he was younger. In short, people, he Neville Longbottomed everyone. According to him, the only faces of modeling he had mastered was “the clueless look” and the “what the hell, b*tch?” look. Clothing Style Quentin regularly wears black because of his profession as a model. His closet consists of a large amount of black shirts, pants, and jackets and several designer pieces (which were mostly freebies by some designers he had worked for). He somewhat carries an air of a grease monkey with the class of a monarch. Abilities and Skills Quentin’s most prominent aspect of him being a son of Eros is that he literally has wings that can really allow him to fly. His wings, happen to disappear and appear at his will, however he has to take off his shirt to allow his wings free (and trust me, nobody ever complains when he takes off his shirt). He also is slightly trained in Jogo do pau, a Portuguese martial art that some of his uncles practice as well. The martial art speaks quite well to him as it a self-defense method. Jogo do pau also is a way for different Portuguese families to defend their honor and such which is why Quentin is very fond of it. Quentin also has a heightened ability of being attractive and can use his attractiveness as a good weapon to distract opponents, as well as being able to be immune from some kinds of charmspeak. Weapons Due to his background of Jogo do pau, Quentin’s main weapon would be a spear tipped with celestial bronze and an extendable staff for his own recreation. Background Quentin was born in Oporto City, Portugal in a rather large family with a wine importing business. He was not the first son of his mother, Sonia, who had two older twin sisters named Corazon and Reyna (both presently aged at 25) with a mortal man who died after a drunken car that took his life. Sonia Veloso later met Eros on a business trip to Venice and well, we all know where that lead to. Quentin was born after 6 months in the womb and was close to death for a couple of days in the hospital due to a complication with his lungs. Luckily, the steroid they gave him kicked in and he managed to live without much complications. Despite Quentin’s grandfather displeased that Sonia had not introduced the father of Quentin to the family, Quentin was joyfully accepted into the family as the first boy of his generation. Growing up in Northern Portugal, several of his uncles were fond of practicing Jogo do pau who taught Quentin the martial art when he was 7. During a mother and son trip to New York when he was 10, his scent was picked up by two Lamia that immediately targeted him at his hotel room but the oddest thing happened. When the Lamia had found him, he had seemed to be able to resist the persuasion of the Lamia and somehow charmed the Lamia to buy time for himself. About 30 minutes later, two arrows struck the Lamia down and turned them into dust. The origin of the arrows turned out to be coming from the hallway where a blonde youth was still in his shooting position and had later approached him. After a few minutes of conversation, the youth had revealed himself to be Quentin’s father, Eros who was working on a job for Aphrodite while in the hotel (which happened a lot), he then had to explain to Quentin his real lineage and almost everything else he needed to know. Quentin had seemed to take it well, exceptionally happy that he has finally met his father and that he could have super hero powers (being that he was still a young kid). Eros then waited with Quentin in his room for his mother and later disguised himself as the form he took when he met Quentin’s mother. He then explained to Sonia , Quentin’s case and that they had to send him somewhere where he could be safe from most dangers. Sonia was doubtful like Quentin until Eros had revealed his wings again that made a believer of her. With a heavy heart, Sonia had to accompany Eros and Quentin to Camp Half-Blood, and left Quentin with Camp Half-Blood. Eros then used his powers to make Sonia believe that she had sent Quentin to live in Boarding School. Quentin was then the second Aphrodite related demigod to be allowed to stay in Cabin 10, after Maia Constantin. When he was 13, Quentin was at the mall hanging with a couple of Hermes kids when he had gotten scouted by a model agent and somehow he had instantly had gotten signed with a modeling agency. One thing lead to another and Quentin had somehow launched an impressive modeling career. His greatest achievement was when he was 16 and he had landed a campaign with Guess which technically landed him on the radar of quite a number of designers. Quentin currently goes away from camp every now and then to participate during some international fashion weeks for some runway work.